happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Story of The Five Amigos". Plot (The story begins, taking place in outer space) *Narrator: Have you ever heard of friends? They are also named Amigos. Here is a story of five adelie penguins who save their life from the skuas and make their friend save the fishes from the overfishing term. Here we are at Earth. (At Planet Earth, we headed over to the continent of Antarctica) *Narrator: Here is Antarctica, the coldest place on Earth. It been two days after the overfishing ban. Let's find where the five adelie penguins are. *camera zoom to a snow desert where The Five Amigos are taking a walk to Snow Hill Island* There we are. Now let the dialogue begins. *Ramón: Guys, do we need to walk all the way around? *Raul: No. We need to find fish so we can send them to Mumble. *Rinaldo: We could do that. But this place is like a wild west. *Raul: I know and it look like a wild west. It's not sand, it's snow. *Nestor: Good. We better not be capture by The Skuas. *Lombardo: Fresh like a buffet. *Rinaldo: *stop and look at the water hole* Guys, we found the hole that could lead you to find fish. *Ramón: Bingo! We found it. That what i needed. *Raul: Today it is our lucky day. *Lombardo: Then what do we say? *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! *Ramón: And let's go fishing. (The Five Amigos went to the fishing hole and the background music "Ocean Man" by Ween begin to play. Ramón went to the water to find 3 fishes and he got them. Then Raul try to look for some fish as he saw a red fish in the ocean.) *Raul: A RED FISH! I GOT IT! (The crab kill it and scare Raul) *Raul: *screams* It's a beast! (Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo find some fishes at the water cave) *Rinaldo: What do we need? *Lombardo: A bag? *Nestor: That's a plastic bag my friend. Come on, let's catch the fishes with a plastic bag. *Rinaldo: You're always the brains. The aliens must have drop it during their trip. *Lombardo: Yeah and come on guys, there's a colony of fish swimming. *Rinaldo: Let's go. (They caught over 30 fishes with a plastic bag) *Raul: Hey Ramón, look! *Ramón: Oh my gosh. We did it. We caught all of the fishes. *Rinaldo: Back to the land! (Back at land) *Ramón: We're back. But where's the fishes? *Lombardo: We caught them all. *Rinaldo: Looks like a gift to our favorite friend. *Ramón: Come on guys. Let's go to Emperor-Land and what do we say? *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! *Ramón: And we are the Amigos around. *Raul: Yeah. Emperor-Land, time. (The song ends and meanwhlie at Emperor-Land, Mumble and Erik are playing catch with a ice flying disc) *Mumble: Good catch Erik. *Erik: Thanks dad. You could teach me anywhere you want like in Penguin Elementary. *Mumble: You're in Miss Viola's class. This class is about singing your heartsong and Mrs. Astrakhan will teach the mistakes that the chick has done. When i was your age, she teached me to sing better. That's all. *Gloria: *arrives* Hey boys. *Mumble: Hey Gloria. *Erik: Is there good news? *Gloria: Yes, we have good news. Michelle and Maurice are taking a trip to Graham Land and they won't be back until the next few years or months. *Mumble: What? They won't be back until the next few years or months. Oh well and what about Norma Jean and Memphis? *Gloria: Norma Jean and Memphis? They are now staying with Noah and the elders. Seymour is now working as a substitute teacher. *Mumble: Cool. He's alway the man. (Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice and Michelle arrive to visit Mumble and his family) *Mumble: Memphis. Norma Jean, Maurice and Michelle! *Memphis: Give your best son a hug. *Mumble: *hug his family* Welcome back. *Erik: It sure is a full house. *Gloria: I know Erik. *Mumble: Guys this is my son Erik and my wife Gloria. *Maurice: Don't you mean mate? *Mumble: Yes. *Memphis: Mate is like a Wife or Husband for now on Mumble HappyFeet. We have to use the term for now on. *Gloria: Anything good Mom and Dad? *Maurice: Yes. You're always a good girl Gloria. *Michelle: Mumble, Gloria and Erik. We are going on vacation and we will miss you. But, if something coming to attack like the Leopard Seals, call back to us without a Skua Bird. *Mumble: Got it. *Erik: Enjoy your vacation guys. *Memphis: Ready Maurice? *Maurice: Yes. Off and ready to go. Bye everyone. *Gloria: Bye Mom and Dad. *Michelle: Bye everyone and enjoy your life. *Norma Jean: Enjoy your vacation. *Memphis: Come on Norma Jean, Noah need us for a meeting. *Norma Jean: Alright, see you later my beautiful boy. *Mumble: You too Norma Jean. It's harder to miss people that were killed by a leopard seal or a skua. *Gloria: Don't worry Mumble. You have Erik and we have everyone. (The Five Amigos have arrive to see Mumble, Gloria and Erik) *The Amigos: Tallboy! *Mumble: Amigos! *Ramón: Mumble, it is nice to see you again and we got a bag with 30 fishes. Just for you. *Mumble: Thanks and the aliens are no longer fighting with me than my friend Seymour, but a little bit. *Raul: Mumble and Erik, you're coming with us. *Mumble: Where are we going? *Ramón: We are going to a cave that we made before we moved to Adélie-Land *Gloria: Cool and what about me? *Ramón: Gloria, your fine and you stay in Emperor-Land with your friends since you don't like stories that are boring. *Gloria: Okay and i'm fine. Mumble and Erik, have fun at the cave and watch out for predators like polar bears, skuas and many more. *Mumble: We'll be fine. *Erik: Bye mommy. *Gloria: Have fun boys. *Rinaldo: Let's go. *Nestor: Where are we going? *Lombardo: To Amigos Cave. *Ramón: That's right Lombardo. Amigos Cave is our old home before we moved to the new Adélie-Land. Here we go. (Meanwhile they arrive to the cave ouside) *Mumble: Woah, what's that? *Ramón It's our old cave and we called it "Amigos Cave". *Mumble: Nice. *Erik: Can we go now? *Ramón: Yes Erik and let's go inside. *Mumble: Come on boys. *Raul: Gosh Tallboy, why such in a hurry? *Mumble: I wasn't wasting some time. Just wanna check out the place. *Raul: Okay. (Mumble, Erik, and The Five Amigos enter inside of Amigos Cave. Mumble and Erik went to sit in a seat that is small and the Amigos went to a seat that is big.) *Mumble: These seats look icy. *Erik: Looks more like a sculpture. *Lombardo: It is made of ice sculpture. *Mumble: By the way, cool looking place. *Ramón: Thanks Mumble and now i will tell you a story of us from the past. *Mumble: You're welcome. *Erik: What is the story going to be about? *Ramón: It's about us from a long time at Adélie Village and this story will tell you about us from the past and present time". *Erik: Cool and i can't wait to hear that". *Mumble: Fantastic. *Ramón: This is it guys and now the story begins. Once upon a time when i was a chick at Adélie Village. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters